1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a writing assistance assembly for disabled persons and a method to use the same, and more particularly, writing assistance board which releasable secures writing paper in position for writing and can be used for exercising.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various assemblies are known to position a sheet or sheets of paper to be viewed or written upon. However, none of these devices releasably secure paper to be written upon by a disabled person who may not have full motor control and will apply forces on a paper which can cause it to slide when writing. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,594 issued Sep. 19, 1989, to Poulouin, paper is secured by rings at the top of the sheet and the support base has non-slip tabs. This device does not provide nonslippage of the sheet being written upon since one sheet can slide on top of another or slide on the base when only secured by the rings.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,055 issued Jul. 24, 1979, to Summers, a sheet of paper is secured to the support base at the top of the sheet by a magnet. This device is, for holding sheets to be read and would not prevent slippage of one sheet over another or on the support base when writing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 556,064 issued Mar. 10, 1896, to Pepper, music sheets of paper are supported for reading with rubber strips, pressing the top and bottom portions of the paper to the support. This device does not fully secure a sheet from movement should one write on that sheet. The sheet can slide under the rubber strips or on top of other sheets or the support.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,873 issued Jan. 25, 1957, to Brennan, a bulletin board utilizes a pebbled adhesive to releasably attach papers to display on a bulletin board. This is a pebbled surface and it is a bulletin board, neither are intended to be written upon. Further, means to resist board movement are not provided.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,547 issued Nov. 19, 1974, to Schaefer, a clip-board is provided that secures a sheet or sheets of paper with a clamp to the board at the top of the sheet. This clamp will not fully secure a sheet from slipping relative to the board or another sheet when written upon.